This project is linked with the study of Long-Term Recovery in Aphasia; which is proposing to study approximately 150 chronic aphasia patients at 5 and 10 years post stroke onset. The purpose is to examine the relationship between specific CT scan lesion sites, and long term recovery in two specific aspects of aphasia (speech output and auditory language comprehension) in these patients. In this study, CT scans performed before 4 years post onset, currently in our CT scan laboratory files, will be compared to those performed at 5 to 10 years post onset, over the next 5- year grant period. At least 20 aphasia patients with impairment, and/or recovery, in any of the four features of nonfluent speech output (articulation, number of works per phrase length, grammatical form, melodic line) will be examined. At least 20 aphasia patients with impairment, and/or recovery, in auditory language comprehension will also be examined. The Boston Diagnostic Aphasia Exam is used to test the patients. This study will be the first of its kind to correlate detailed CT scan lesion site information with long-term recovery in specific areas of aphasia. This information will help clinicians and family members in the future to better understand a patient's potential for long-term recovery of speech output or language comprehension. This information will be helpful in choosing the most cost-effective speech and language rehabilitation programs for a given patient.